Revenge of Red Sky (Merciless)
Revenge of Red Sky is the second stage in Red Sky at Night. The reward for beating this stage is the True Form of Catornado, Catyphoon. Battleground A few Heavenly Hippoes are sent out at the beginning. After 40 seconds, Angelic Gory will spawn, with 5 more Heavenly Hippoes spawning 16.7 seconds later. When the enemy base is damaged, The Perfect Cyclone spawns as the boss, with 1 Angelic Sleipnir and 2 Gabriels as support. Gabriel starts to spawn infinitely. Strategies Strategy 1 by EnKuu (Cosmo freezing) Items: Rich Cat (required to overcome the initial wave of Heavenly Hippoes) Row 1: Manic Mohawk cat, Manic Eraser Cat, Ramen Cat, Fishman Cat, Octopus Row 2: Juliet the Maiko, Catophone, The Flying Cat, Manic Flying Cat, Ultima Galaxy Cosmo The main idea here is to slow and freeze the enemies with area attackers. Avoid knockback units as they will cause other units to miss their attacks on frozen/slowed enemies. Cosmo is ideal because of his dual Angel/Floating freeze capabilities. Wait until the Heavenly Hippoes to are near the Cat Base, then deploy meatshields and Cosmo. Keep shielding and adding anti-Angel units. When the Heavenly Hippoes start to die off, add anti-Floating (Fishman and Octopus). When The Perfect Cyclone appears, keep meatshielding, and alternate anti-Floating and anti-Angel units. Strategy 2 (Dark Catman and Lufalan Pasalan) Items: Rich Cat (99% needed), Sniper The Cat (not needed but huge safety net) Row 1: Lufalan Pasalan (30), Dark Catman (28), M. Jamiera (20), Jamiera (20+28), Maglev (30) Row 2: Octopus (30), Ramen (40+6), M. Eraser (21), Eraser (20+33), M. Mohawk (20) As always, the higher your cats' levels are, the better, but they probably do not need to meet the above so long as the listed True Forms are met. This strat works in 3 steps. # Turn off Sniper The Cat immediately. Send out Ramen Cats to stall initial Angel waves, but save up for Dark Catman ASAP. Something in the range of 4 Ramens, then deploy Dark Catman. Once Catman is on the field spam all 3 meatshields + Ramen and do not stop. You will cleave through the Angel peons and set off the boss wave. Now only luck and your meatshielding skills are between you and death. # Send out either/both Jamiera if you are over 14k gold but do not go below 10k. Replace Dark Catman as soon as his cooldown comes back. The first Catman will die, Sleipnir and Perfect Cyclone will get uncomfortably close to your base, and if you do not have decent meatshielding skills you will die as well. Now if you are lucky the 2nd Catman will kill Sleipnir. If not, you need to make a judgement call and spawn Lufalan Pasalan. Try to time him so that he will not hit a Gabriel. If Sleipnir does not die and you lose Lufalan you unfortunately are dead and will have to retry. Note: It does not matter if Lufalan survived, but it would be a huge plus. # As soon as Sleipnir dies, turn on Sniper The Cat (turn it off when Perfect Cyclone is pushed back mid map and cannot kill you) and spawn Octopus. Money will now be tight, so stop spamming meatshields other than M. Eraser. Always spawn Octopus on cooldown, it is in the first row for a reason. Only spawn either Jamiera when you have 2.5k gold or more. Spawn Ramen only when The Perfect Cyclone is weakened by your Octopus and you are in a comfortable spot. Your enemy is no longer bosses, but peons. Gabriels will ruin your Octopus stack, Jamieras and Ramen will help but this is where Maglev comes in. Ideally use Maglev to snipe a Gabriel for the last hit (Extra Money), but this isn't entirely necessary. With luck and skill you will maintain your position and eventually kill the Perfect Cyclone Strategy 3 (Dark Catman) Items: None— In fact, rich cat may be a detriment. Row 1: Skelecat, Vengeful Cat, Detective Vigler, Madame Sumo, Octopus Cat (32) Row 2: Manic Wall (Might not be necessary) (40), Ramen Cat (33), Manic Macho Legs (30), Manic Jamiera Cat (May be able to use regular Jamiera) (25), Dark Catman (40) Catcombos: Cheating Heart?, Horror Movies Note: You could likely get away with lower levels for nearly all of these cats. #Upgrade your worker cat to level 2, then wait. #When the first Heavenly Hippoe gets close, spawn a few Ramen Cats. #Wait until several Hippoes have stacked up, then spawn Dark Catman. #At this point, the flood of Hippoes should have started. Spawn several Ramens and Walls, and kill them with Catman. Spawn an Octopus Cat and Manic Macho Legs during this time. #At this point, spam Octopus Cat and Ramen. The goal is to keep Catman alive long enough to kill the Sleipnir. Once that is done, the level is pretty much over. #Once the Sleipnir is dead, spam Octopus and Manic Jamiera. Upgrade your worker cat when you have excess money. Note: Attempt to match your Manic Jamiera spawn rate with the Gabriels. They are infrequent, but if they are left alone, they WILL kill all of your Octopus cats. Strategy 4. Nerdy stack Possible lineup: Row 1: Sportsgirl Cat (13) and Fishman Cat (30) for Sportswomen combo (defense am), Manic Eraser (20), Eraser Cat (44), Ramen (46) Row 2: Eva-08 & Cat (19), Manic Dragon (20), Octopus Cat (32), Awaken Bahamut (30), Cyberpunk Cat (31) No items needed. The combo is necessary for the Eraser cat (44) to take more than 2 hits, but if yours is stronger, the combo may not be necessary. Execution: See yohane's video: https://youtu.be/au21e4uJsfM First, spawn some walls to stall the heavenly hippoes. Upgrade your wallet once or twice as well as spawning the Ramens. Soon your Ramens will not be able to stall, especially when the angelic gory comes out. Stop spawning, lure the gory near your base, deploy the walls, Ramen, and A. Bahamut, which can easily take down many of the foes. When there are only 4 to 5 hippoes left, stop spawning anything and wait until Bahamut is killed. If there are still more than 2 hippoes, spawn meatshields and one hitter such as swimmer cat until there are only 1 hippoes left. Use dual walls to stall it almost forever, and stack many Cyberpunks. It is possible to stack 7 to 8 of them. Make sure their attack times disperse as much as possible, to maximize their effectiveness. The rest of the battle depends on how strong your cats are. Strategy Five (No Octopus, Feat. Mitama, Cyberpunk, and Cosmo) Items- None Lineup: Ramen (40), Can Can (36), Cyberpunk 36), Mitama (38), Cosmo (30), Crazed Cat (30), Crazed Tank (30), Maglev (30), Awakened Bahamut/Li'l Valkarie (30), Manic Dragon (30) Right away, upgrade your worker cat, then send out a can can protected by a ramen to deal some quick chip damage. Stall the rest of the peons with spammed ramens until the angelic gory comes out, then send awakened bahamut out., along with a maglev for extra money after bahamut's first hit. once first hippoe wave is dead as well as gory, let bahamut die to next wave and save up money while using cyberpunk to keep them at bay. If heavenly hippoes advance, use can can and maglev to keep them back. You should have full money and max worker by the time you kill them all, then procced to hit the base and spam everything on the boss wave except for can can and bahamut, as they will die without a hit. Make sure you don't kill the Gabriels right away because mitama can hit the cyclone with the Gabriel with LD attack.Use Manic Dragon to chip away at sleipnir's health like in Lucas the Fourth's video. This might take two attempts or so, but if you are lie me and don't have octo, use this strat! Reference * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01195.html Category:Red Sky at Night